The Proposal
by Isiah02
Summary: Seeing that she wants more than just birthday and holiday pleasure, Cedric comes to a conclusion that he wants to marry Sofia. What could she have planned before the wedding preparations? Cedric/Sofia.
1. chapter 1

**Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome to The Proposal. No, your eyes are not messing with you. This is the sequel to A Very Happy Wassillia. So we hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **Tom: Wanna get started?**

 **Isiah: Yep let's do it.**

* * *

Cedric's POV

Man, I don't know what I've done to deserve this much luck but I'm glad I've done it. After everything I've been through. The King has granted me permission to court Princess Sofia. I've never been so happy in my life. In fact, I didn't even think I'd go this far with her.

At first I thought it was just a favor for a friend during my 35th birthday, along with returning the favor for Sofia's 22th birthday. But after when I had breakfast with her family that same day, I sat in my chambers asking myself many questions.

How could King Roland approve of what I did with his daughter that night? I must've been dreaming. He's the one that always got at me when I messed up a spell. Hell, if anything messed up, he always blamed me, no matter if I was involved or not. And then when I finally attempted to overthrow him years ago. I really thought it was the end there.

But then when Sofia asked her family to give me a second chance, I thought it wasn't going to work. But when they did, I was relieved. I'll always remember what she's done for me that day.

For the next several years, things were quite amazing for me. The royal family were more nicer to me. I gave up my plans to take over the kingdom, not because they figured me out, mind you. Wormwood became a little less of a grumpy head over the years. Things were really adjusting for me.

Now here I am. Preparing myself to ask who was once my friend a question I've never thought I'd hear myself ask to anyone. I approached her bed chambers and knocked on the door. I waited a moment before being granted permission to open the door.

"Hey there," I greeted after opening the door.

"Oh. Hey Cedric," Sofia greeted back kissing my cheek. "You come over to check on me, or did you come to mess around for a bit?"

"Well, I actually want to ask you something," I said. "Listen, we've been together for several months now right?"

"Yeah, and it's been the best several months of my life," Sofia said, her hand touching my face. "What's up? Something on your mind?"

I took a few deep breaths before speaking again. "Sofia, I just came to say...I love you. You've given me things that not many people would take the time to give me. Someone to talk to when I'm having problems. Lust that I can't for the life of me resist, and...well you get the idea. What I'm trying to ask is..." I soon got on one knee before continuing.

"Princess Sofia of Enchantia, will you marry me?"

Sofia's POV

Are my eyes messing with me right now? Is he really asking me this question. I quickly ran up to give him a hug. Holding him tightly.

"YES! OH YES, OF COURSE I WILL MARRY YOU, CEDRIC THE SENSATIONAL," I shouted from the rooftops before being pulled in for a kiss by Cedric. Soon, we broke the kiss to look at each other for a while before hearing another knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in," I said before the door opened revealing my father. He smiled and said, "I overheard the proposal from the halls and just wanted to congratulate the both of you on your engagement."

"Thanks dad," I said. "I'm glad you approve of me and Cedric being together."

"I do more than just approve Sofia," dad said. "I'll have some royal proclamations planned to announce tonight at dinner." He then winked at both of us before leaving. This gave me a chance to talk to Cedric. "And I have a celebration planned for the both of us after dinner."

"Care to tell me what it is," Cedric asked me.

I giggled and said, "You're gonna have to wait until tonight. But I can show you a sneak peak." I then quickly grabbed Cedric and embraced him in a kissing session. He got a hold of my waist while we kissed. Then without noticing, he had me placed again my bedroom wall. His hands attempting to go down to the bottom of my dress. I saw this and quickly stopped him.

"Does that give what I have planned," I asked with a smirk.

"It kinda does," Cedric said giving me a smirk back.

I moved from the wall and said, "You'll get more of it tonight. Come to my secret garden after dinner." I then left my bed chambers with Cedric following close by.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Tom: That's just cute bro.**

 **Isiah: Yes it is. Cedric proposed to Sofia. And she has something else planned for him after dinner. Well guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, I meant to say this earlier but I'd read An Unexpected Birthday Gift, Cedric Returns the Favor, and A Very Happy Wassillia first before you read this. Or if you have, read them again.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give this story a nice review. No hateful comments please. If you haven't yet, check out the latest update to Isiah02's Royalty Rules. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us every day. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***freestyle fail: Cedric & Sofia***

 **Cedric: *rapping* My name is Cedric** **You fools be pretending  
This my fiancé**

 **Sofia: And he doesn't know that I'm pregnant**

 **Cedric: That's right- *stops and looks at Sofia in shock* MOTHER WHAT?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Freestyle fail: Amber James***

 **Amber: *rapping* I'ma teach you on this beat, take a seat in my class**

 **James: She's on the mic killing this beat while I'm touching her ass-**

 **Amber: *gasp* EWWW!**

 **Isiah: What up? Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up?!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to The Proposal. Now to no surprise, you guys liked what's happening in this story, so with that being said, let the fun continue with chapter two.**

 **Tom: Yeah, let's get started.**

Cedric POV

When dinnertime came through, I found myself in a nervous and shy position to her the King announce my proposal to Sofia. The other royals congratulated her and I and even offered to help on the wedding preparations. Sofia and I kindly thanked the other royals for their approvals and offerings. I without a doubt could use their help considering that I've never been married. I've been through my share of weddings including the King and Queen's wedding many years ago.

Come to think of it, if it wasn't for their wedding, I never would have met Sofia in the first place.

Ten minutes after dinnertime ended, I was out in the castle backyard going towards Sofia's little secret garden. I followed the track that led to the door. I soon opened the door to find Sofia sitting on a blanket with two glasses of tea next to her.

I walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to me and smiled. "Hey there lover."

"Hello yourself beautiful," I greeted back to her sitting down on the blanket. She gave me a glass cup of tea and started drinking it.

"So...what do you have planned," I asked.

Sofia got up and said, "We're going out in the village for the carnival."

"Hmm, that sounds like a great late night date," I said getting up too.

"Good," she kissed me on my cheek before running off. "Race you to the coach!" I smiled and followed her close.

When we left the castle, I started to look at her appearance. Never in my life had I encountered such beauty. A royal purple princess gown to be more precise. I took my hand and tucked some of her hair back. She watched me do this and smiled.

"It seems you're getting more beautiful every time I see you," I said. She kissed my cheek and said, "Thanks, Cedric. You're always getting more handsome every time I see you too."

"Are you sure your parents will allow you to sneak out this late at night," I asked.

"Of course they will. I do this all the time," she told me.

"Every night," I asked shocked.

"No, not exactly," she giggled. "Just once in a while."

This conversation continued for the rest of the ride to the carnival. When we got out of the coach, I looked at how beautiful the carnival looked at night. I wished I saw more of it as a kid. Sofia and I looked around for something to do first.

We soon came across the ferris wheel which I saw its lights glowing. I asked Sofia if she wanted to get on it first. She nodded and we both made our way onto the ride. The ride took us up to give us a great view of the whole carnival. When we came down, she held onto me tightly squeezing her eyes shut. I noticed this and held her just as tight.

"No need to be afraid, my princess," I softly whispered in Sofia's ear. She smiled and placed her head onto my chest. I smiled, adoring how peaceful she looked when she was close to me.

Sofia's POV

Thank you God for giving me such an amazing man, I kept praising in my head as we got off the ferris wheel minutes later. We then saw people dancing with their couples at a nearby dance floor. I asked Cedric to dance in which he said yes.

Our eyes were connected with each other as we were dancing slowly to the romantic music. I then smiled and slowly locked my lips onto his. Embracing him in a soft kissing session. He smiled and held me close before kissing me again. My arms wrapped around his neck while his hands held me by my waist.

After a peaceful ten minutes of kissing, I leaned into his ear and whispered, "I wanna be close to you every day of my life."

"As do I with you, my dear," Cedric said back. I smiled and took his hands before leading him back to the coach. As we were heading back to the castle, I placed my hand on Cedric's face and began kissing him again in which, he kissed me back. He then laid my head on the seat of the coach, still kissing me passionately.

My arms were on the sides of his face while his hands were on the seat of the coach. Soon, Cedric broke the kiss to kiss down my neck making a moan escape my lips. I tried to move him away from my neck. He kept responding by kissing my neck, soon going down to my chest and cleavage area.

"Ceddie, you're going a little too far," I finally spoke up. He childishly pouted as he moved from my chest. I smiled and sat up from my seat. "Don't be like that," I said noticing his pout and pinching his cheek. He blushed as a reaction.

Soon we've arrived back to the castle. Cedric offered to carry me back to my bed chambers. I accepted and he picked me up bridal style before carrying me inside the castle. When we reached my bedroom, I smirked at Cedric and closed the door behind us.

"Let's show each other a good time," I seductively said to Cedric as we started kissing each other again.

I knew I was in for another romantic night.

To be continued...

 **Tom: Hey. Isn't this kinda like Alvin and Brittany's first date in Adventure in the Kingdom?**

 **Isiah: Not exactly. Guys there's chapter two for ya. Hope you guys enjoyed it. I have some more stories planned out soon as well. So be paitent with them.**

 **Tom: As always, don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames, Check out our latest update to Isiah02's Royalty Rules if you haven't yet. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

 **And now for a quick random moment**

 ***failed freestyle: Grimtrix***

 **Grimtrix: *rapping* My name is Grimtrix and I'm finally back** **When I woke up this morning I had 7 girls on my lap**

 **Morgana: *enters the room* Grimtrix, you did not have 7 girls on your lap.**

 **Grimtrix: Yes I did! There names were...Michelle...uh, Jane...Gary?**

 **Greylock: *from afar* Ha! GAY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***freestyle fail: Roland & Miranda***

 **Roland: *rapping* Hiya. All the girls wanna do ya.  
But I stay faithful, ask my wife, Amanda.**

 **Miranda: *pulls out a shotgun* WHO THE HELL IS AMANDA?!**

 **Roland: No, wait! I meant Miranda!**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here!**

 **Tom: What up!**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to The Proposal. We have another chapter for all you naughty fans out there- Ha, just kidding. We know you guys like this story for the romance.**

 **Tom: So without further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

Sofia's POV

As we were starting another kiss with each other, I placed my hands on the sides of his face while he gently held me close by my lower back. Our tongues soon found and connected with each other, deepening the kiss in the process. Our bodies pressed onto each other. I could feel him getting hard down there and smirked in the kiss.

My hands soon went around his neck as he slowly placed me against my bedroom door. Further deepening the kiss while at it. Our tongues were taking turns entering our mouths. After a while, my hands went from his neck down to his dark purple robe. Cedric broke the kiss and allowed me to remove his robe.

After his robe was removed, Cedric and I looked into each other and smiled before starting another kissing session. I then could feel Cedric's hand go down to the bottom of my gown. I smiled in the kiss and lifted my skirt up for him to do his pleasurable deeds.

Moments later, Cedric broke the kiss to go down to my neck. Kissing around it and sucking on my collar bone making me let out soft pleasurable moans. I held his head down to my neck so he wouldn't stop. I soon felt the cold feeling of his hands on my thighs which I reacted with a loud gasp.

Cedric heard this and slightly moved away from my neck. "Gotta be careful with the noise, my dear. We wouldn't wanna wake anybody up, now would we," he said.

"That is true," I said before going to his ear. "Until we're finally married." I then gave his cheek a slow passionate lick as he lifted me up by my thighs. He then carried me to my bed which we continued to look at each other. Admiring each others' appearances.

I took my right hand and placed it on Cedric's chest. Going to the buttons of his shirt and slowly undoing them revealing his muscular chest. He smiled and finished removing his shirt for me. Cedric then took a moment to admire my appearance. A princess gown exposing some of my cleavage area along with the skirt hiding some things Cedric was just dying to get his hands on.

A few moments had past with us looking at each other which gave me an idea to do something special. "Hey. Mind if I change into something more...comfortable," I asked.

"Sure, why not," Cedric said letting himself off me. I then got up and made my way to my closet smiling as I closed the closet door.

Cedric's POV

This princess always has something special planned, I thought to myself as I sat up. After a good five minutes, my eyes went back into love struck as Sofia came out in something I never thought I'd see more beauty in. A bright pink mermaid string bikini top and a bright purple skirt. I was completely in a trance for what she was in.

Sofia noticed my trance and walked up to me. Placing a hand on my chin making me face her before her lips collided with mine. Embracing me in a soft quick kissing session. As soon as she broke the kiss, I gulped and said, "You really know what you're doing, don't you?"

"Yeah, I was hoping you would like this," Sofia softly told me. "I pick this outfit out just for you." I then saw Sofia's hands go down her body real sexually like. She reached her skirt and untied the string of it. Before I knew it, her skirt fell off to the floor revealing a bright purple lower undergarment.

I smiled at her, beholding her appearance as she laid me on her pillow and sexually crawled on top of me. She then softly grabbed my face and started kissing me again. My hands were going down from her lower back to her waist and caressing her perfectly round butt, pulling her closer to me. Her grip on the sides of my face had gotten slightly harder as our kissing became a little more fierce.

Soon Sofia broke the kiss to go to my neck. Leaving kisses around it making me let out some soft moans. She soon started to slightly bite on my neck. I let out a slight hiss dude to the bite that she did. After she moved away from my neck, I moved my head up to her chest. Kissing around her ample cleavage area.

"Oh my God," Sofia gasped in pleasure holding my head against her breasts. "I want you so much, Ceddie." This excited me more and I switched places with her so that I would be on top of her.

"And I want you so bad, I can't control myself," I said.

"Prove it for me," Sofia purred in my ear which really motivated me to have her more. She grabbed me by the back of my head and buried my face in between her cleavage. I left kisses all around it making her moan softly. After a long while of this, I quick went down the rest of her body. From her stomach to her beautiful legs. She had what certain people call beautiful thick thighs, which Sofia once told me were perfectly made for my attention. And I had gave them attention, more than I can remember.

I placed her left leg over my shoulder and left kisses around it. Sofia again moaned in pleasure and held my head close to her thigh. My kisses were going from soft gentle kisses to fierce tongue kisses. This made Sofia moan a little louder than before. I soon went back to her face, getting a good grip on her thighs as we started another kissing session.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Man, this story's getting hot.**

 **Tom: I couldn't agree more, 02.**

 **Isiah: Alright, we hope you've enjoyed chapter 3. There's more of it coming soon. And I'll probably have something planned after this story is finished. More on that in the next chapter.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always, please. If you haven't seen the latest update to Isiah02's Royalty Rules, make sure you check that out. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **And now for a quick random moment.**

 ***Princess Sofia speaking Spanish***

 **(P.S: Nor me or Tom know Spanish, so we're gonna put this in _Italics)_**

 **Sofia: _Beautiful weather out today. I think I'll go for a nice walk around the castle yard. Would you like to join me, Mr. Cedric?_**

 **Cedric: *frustrated* WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***A funny moment during Elena and the Secret of Avalor***

 **Shuriki: As Queen of Avalor, I demand you to leave my palace at once!**

 **Sofia: Okay, but before we do, what's that in your hand?**

 **Shuriki: What do you mean what's in my- *looks down to see her wand* OH MY GOD, I'M A SORCERESS! I can't believe it. I'm not royalty. My whole life is fake. *starts crying***

 ***Cedric comes out and hugs Shuriki***

 **Cedric: I can relate.**

 **Elena: Okay, uh, anybody else feel an ounce of guilt in them?**

* * *

 **Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What's up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to The Proposal. Now last chapter I said I had some important news about the Cedric/Sofia stories I made. I'm gonna make a serious turn on the next sequel. Do something other than just romantic dates and stuff.**

 **Tom: But the wedding they have will still be in it.**

 **Isiah: Yes, the wedding is confirmed. What else is confirmed? I don't know. I'll be keeping you guys posted about them soon.**

 **Tom: But for now, let's get into chapter four.**

* * *

Normal POV

Sofia wrapped her legs around Cedric's waist as they shared another kiss with each other. His hands caressing her outside of her thighs. Her hands going through every inch of his hair. Her hands soon went down his back. Moments later, Sofia broke the kiss to look into her lovers eyes.

Sofia smiled realizing how adorable Cedric's eyes looked and pretty soon, a blush soon came from Cedric's face making the brunette giggle. Cedric's hands went from Sofia's legs going up to her back. She immediately knew what Cedric had long to see, so she arched her back as Cedric untied her mermaid bra.

As he was slowly untying the knot on her bra, Cedric let out a slight sigh knowing that she didn't have to cover up the beauty that laid with her. Soon the mermaid bra was removed fully revealing her ample breasts. A good 36 D couldn't make Cedric complain for anything.

Cedric smiled as Sofia softly grabbed his hands and placed them on her breasts. His cold hands against her sensitive pink nipples made her shiver in excitement. Cedric on the other hand started massaging her ample chest making her let out pleasurable moans. She's always enjoyed him doing this to her.

After a long five minutes, Cedric spoke up. "How do you like it so far my dear?"

"You never fail to amaze me, Ceddie," Sofia moaned in pleasure as she grabbed Cedric's head and buried his face in between her breasts. Cedric grabbed both her breasts and squished them on the sides of his face as a reaction. Sofia held on to his head and wrapped her legs around his waist again. Embracing him in a comforting hug.

Many moments past as the two lovers were in their hugging position and soon, Sofia broke the hug allowing Cedric to suck on her right breast. A slightly loud gasp immediately escaped her lips as his tongue lavished her erect nipple. She held his head close to her chest as he pleasured her.

Cedric soon decided to use his teeth to gently bite onto his lover's breast. Getting slightly harder with each suck he gave. Sofia's moans grew more and her grip on Cedric's head gotten harder. "Ooh my God, I love those tiger teeth of yours Ceddie," the brunette said.

"Well they wouldn't be useful if you didn't have such a beautiful chest area," Cedric complimented back to her.

Sofia giggled and said, "That's what all you men think about a woman. If their breasts are big enough."

"Well to be fair, that detail's mostly important," Cedric said continuing to go down her body until he reached her panties. "And this detail's also important."

When Sofia look at what Cedric was planning next, she let out a nice relaxing sigh and allowed Cedric to take off her panties. Once they were off, Cedric went back to her face and shared another soft kiss with each other. As they were doing this, Cedric's hand went to her chest again for a moment. Squeezing her right breast a few times before beginning to gently lick it.

After Cedric was through teasing her nipple, Sofia's hands went down to his pants. Slowly unbuttoning them getting Cedric's attention. He finished taking off his pants for her only to be left in a pair of boxers. He then looked into Sofia's beautiful eyes making her look back at him. Then to his hand which was to her stomach, slowly going lower.

"Put your fingers inside me, Cedric," Sofia told her lover.

"You know I'd do anything for you, my dear," Cedric smirked watching his hand go down in between Sofia's legs. She gasp as a reaction and held Cedric close as he slowly rubbed her crotch. Letting out soft breaths and eventually, kissed Cedric's neck a few times.

Before they both knew it, one of Cedric's fingers entered Sofia's crotch. Slowly going in and out. Sofia's grip on Cedric got harder as he inserted another finger inside her crotch. Cedric realized she was enjoying the pleasure he was giving her and decided to keep it up.

He went down in between Sofia's legs and placed one of them around his shoulder before going down, taking in the scent of Sofia's wet crotch a few times and giving it a passionate lick. Sofia let out a loud gasp as he did this and kept herself in a relaxed state. She soon found that to be impossible when she felt her lover's tongue inside her crotch.

Her sighs soon turned into pleasurable moans as Cedric started eating out his lover's juices. Cedric heard her moans and smirked in her crotch. The hand that kept Sofia's thigh up soon went down to her bottom again. Squeezing her cheeks. Sofia just kept her moans going and begun to make them louder.

"Oh yes, keep that going, Cedric, please," Sofia said in a moan that almost sounded like a scream. This really motivated Cedric and he picked up some speed with fingering his crotch. His tongue going deeper inside with it. Sofia felt herself getting close to her orgasm and warned Cedric, which he didn't care as a response and kept going.

"Here I come, Ceddie," Sofia moaned loudly realizing there was no point of holding it back anymore. As she finally released her orgasm, Cedric smiled in pure gratefulness. He kept fingering her crotch until there wasn't anymore of her juices being released.

Soon after Sofia was finished with her orgasm, Cedric watched Sofia lay her whole body on the bed and laid next to her. His hand keeping his grip on her butt as he did this. Sofia noticed where his hand was at and giggled before wrapping her arms around him and starting another kissing session with him.

To be continued...

* * *

 **Isiah: Alright, that wraps up another good chapter. As I said, things will get more serious in the next sequel. Be sure to check out the latest update to Isiah02's Royalty Rules. It is super funny.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to leave a nice review. No flames as always, please. More stories and updates on the way. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: As always, until next time.**

* * *

 **Now for a quick random moment**

 ***Sexual harassment prank***

 **Miranda: Ooh, the royal sorcerer's harassing me! He's harassing me!**

 **Cedric: Wait. What?**

 ***King Roland barges in with a pistol***

 **Roland: YOU HARASSING MY WIFE, YOU MOTHERLOVER!**

 ***Roland shoots Cedric with the gun***

 **Miranda: DUDE! IT WAS A PRANK!**

 **Roland: What? Why didn't you tell me?!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Quick Random Moment**

 ***Amber and James hanging out***

 **Amber: James, do you know what ASAP stands for?**

 **James: As-**

 **Amber: *gasp* Ooh, you cursed!**

 **James: What?!**

 **Amber: Daddy, James just cursed! *runs away***

* * *

 **Isiah: What up?! Isiah and Tom here.**

 **Tom: What up?**

 **Isiah: And welcome back to The Proposal. We're almost done with this story, so I just wanna say thanks for the support you gave it. I had a few haters here and there but the support came out on top.**

 **Tom: Now with that outta the way, let's continue.**

* * *

Normal POV

Cedric allowed Sofia to pin him on the bed as they shared another kissing session. Her grip was somewhat strong compared to how Cedric had his when he was on her. As they continued kissing, Sofia made her hands go down to his boxers. Slowly placing a hand inside them and caressing his crotch making the sorcerer let out a quiet moan.

Sofia broke the kiss and watched her hands do her magic with Cedric's manhood. Stroking his crotch slowly and getting slightly faster. Cedric slightly raised up the volume of his moans, holding Sofia's body close to his as he did this. His right hand made its way to her breast. Giving it a firm squeeze making the brunette moan with him.

Wanting to take things up a step, Sofia stopped pleasing Cedric's manhood with her hand and went down to remove his boxers. After they were thrown to the side, the two lovers looked at each other keeping smiles on their faces. Sofia's smile turned into a smirk as she started pleasing Cedric's manhood again. This time, it was with her tongue.

Cedric laid his head on the soft pillow, letting out his moans of pleasure. His hands getting a grip on his head, covering up his face as he took in his lover's pleasurable deeds. Sofia soon put his crotch into her mouth and started sucking on it with a huge hunger for more.

"Oh please keep that going, Sofia dear," Cedric moaned loudly as Sofia blew him faster. The pleasure he was being given was somehow a lot more than he had been given the other times. He placed one of his hands on the back of Sofia's head as she continued her blowjob on Cedric.

Cedric felt something build up inside his crotch and he warned Sofia about it. But all he got back from Sofia was a slight giggle. He felt her tongue wrap about his manhood and that made him moan louder. His load building up more and more until it was a mere second away from being let out.

"Here I come, Sofia," Cedric screamed as he finally shot his load down Sofia's throat. The brunette princess just took it all like it was a drink coming from a straw. She also noticed Cedric's hand on the back of her head, holding her against his manhood. Once he was done with his orgasm, Cedric laid his head back on the pillow and watched as Sofia laid on top of him. Pressing her ample breasts against his chest.

Many long moments of silence past before Sofia lifted her head and started kissing Cedric again. Getting a soft grip on his face while he got a grip on her rear. Both their tongues dancing together in each others' mouths. After a moment of this, Sofia broke the kiss to stare at her lover's eyes.

"Never in my life have I seen such cuteness in someone's eyes," Sofia said placing a hand on Cedric's face.

"That's nothing compared to all the beauty you have, my dear," Cedric said tucking back some of Sofia's hair. The brunette smiled and went down to her table next to her bed and pulled out a condom, putting it on Cedric's crotch area. She then got on top of Cedric again and lined up her vagina with his manhood.

Once the two were perfectly lined together, Sofia slowly lowered herself onto Cedric bringing some sharp pains with it. She immediately hissed as she lifted herself. Cedric noticed this and grabbed a hold of her body. His hold on her told Sofia that the pain she's having would go away shortly. So she grabbed a hold onto Cedric and lowered herself back onto her lover.

Sofia whimpered as she went back down onto Cedric's crotch, but he managed to calm her down by rubbing his hands up and down her body. She noticed this and continued to make love without anymore pain inside her. Her whimpers turning into moans. Cedric started moaning with her as he went faster in pleasuring her.

"Yes, go deeper for me," Sofia gasped in pleasure, bringing Cedric into a fierce kissing session. Cedric's hands went down her body until he reached her rear again. Squeezing her rear cheeks. His body shivered in excitement from the soft feeling and he wanted more of it.

Sofia noticed Cedric's head was facing her chest and she brought it up to her breasts. Burying his face in between them. Cedric smiled as his face was buried in between her ample chest area and thought it would be better if he took over. Roughly switching sides with her so that he would be on top and she would be on the bottom. His crotch went faster inside Sofia's folds and her moans got louder.

"Yes, does that feel good," Cedric asked going down to her right breast. Taking it into his mouth and sucking on it with his teeth.

"Oh that feels very nice," Sofia loudly moaned. "Please don't stop!"

"Wouldn't think of it, my dear" Cedric said keeping up his speed on his penetration. Sofia's moans became much louder, to the point where she was going to let out a scream. She eventually did arousing Cedric's lust for her more. Pretty soon, both felt something build inside them at the same time.

"Sofia I'm almost there," Cedric warned.

"I am too! Do it for me," Sofia begged motivating Cedric even more. He went faster inside her and right before he knew it, he released himself along with Sofia releasing herself at the same time. Keeping a good grip onto each other as they did so.

When Cedric was finally done with his orgasm, he laid on his back sweating from the love making they just did. Sofia cuddled up next to him, also sweating from the love making.

"Cedric," she tried getting her lover's attention.

"Yes, Sofia," Cedric responded caressing her hair.

"Tonight has been a-mazing," Sofia admitted. "I can't wait until we're finally married."

"Nor can I," Cedric smiled.

"When we finally get married, can we be like this every night," Sofia asked. "Just you and me, holding each other close."

Cedric smirked and said, "I think that can be arranged." Sofia smiled back at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before cuddling up with him again. Cedric smiled as he watched Sofia drift off to sleep knowing that he would do anything for her.

Little did he know, he was gonna have to prove it before their big day.

The end.

* * *

 **Isiah: Finally, the forth installment complete. Now like we said in the last chapter, the next installment will be more serious. It won't just be a story where it's just about the sex scene. We'll keep you updated about it more.**

 **Tom: Just like the other times you said we'll keep in touch about a story?**

 **Isiah: Really, bro? We just finished the forth Cedric/Sofia love story and you gotta bring me down on something?**

 **Tom: I wasn't bringing you down bro.**

 **Isiah: Uh-huh, sure. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this story. Tom and I had a blast making it. To those that haven't seen the latest random story called Five Types of Friends in Avalor, please check that out. You guys seem to love it. We have another fun story for Elena of Avalor soon too. Keep on the lookout for that.**

 **Tom: Don't forget to give the last chapter a nice review. No rude comments please. Like 02 said, the next Cedric/Sofia story will be out soon. We love you guys. Thanks for supporting us everyday. See y'all later. Holla at your boys! Yeah!**

 **Isiah: Until the next story. WE OUT!**

 **Tom: The hell kinda outro was that?**

 **Isiah: Just thought I'd switch it up a bit.**

* * *

 **Let's end this with one more quick random moment**

 ***Cedric is working on a potion when Sofia barges in***

 **Sofia: Mr. Cedric! Guess what!**

 **Cedric: What?**

 **Sofia: Mr. Merlin just dyed.**

 **Cedric: *gasps loudly* Are you serious?**

 **Sofia: His hair black.**

 **Cedric: *sighs in relief* I swear, you play too much- Wait. He did WHAT?!**


End file.
